Lego Jumanji: The Video Game
Lego Jumanji: The Video Game is an upcoming Lego-themed action-adventure game scheduled to be released in TBA for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4, PlayStation 5, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch and Nintendo Switch Lite. It is developed by Traveler's Tales and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. Gameplay Lego Jumanji: The Video Game ''will feature the same gameplay as previous Lego games such as puzzle solving, an open hub world and alternating between various action-adventure scenes. However, this game will be the first Lego game to feature four player multiplayer mode, unlike previous games which can use only up to two players. This game wil also reuse the late James Horner and Henry Jackman's score from the films. Plot This game will adapt Jumanji, Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle and ''Jumanji: The Next Level. ''Much like previous Lego games, this game will closely follow the plot. However, some scenes from the films wil be altered or toned down in order make this more family friendly. For example, the scene where Ruby Roundhouse flirts would be toned down to show her simply dance fighting. Each of the three movies will feature ten levels, a total of 30 story mode levels. There would also be two DLC packs, one focusing on a couple of episodes of ''Jumanji: The Animated Series ''and another featuring a longer retelling of Van Pelt's search for the Jaguar's Eye which would unlock animal characters. Characters This game will feature all of the characters from the Jumanji franchise(including ones from the TV show) Due to Columbia Pictures(who produced the three Jumanji films) acting as the distributer for Sony Pictures Animation, this game will feature characters from various Sony Pictures Animation properties. In order to make it easier to unlock the guest characters, nine of them would act as rewards for completing the full story mode or you can buy them with actual money. The other three guest characters will be automatically unlocked when the game begins. Much like Lego Dimesions, ''the characters will have unique interactions. *Alan Parrish *Young Alan *Judith "Judy" Shepherd *Peter Shepherd(Normal and Monkey) *Sarah Whittle *Young Sarah *Billy Jessup *Van Pelt(1995) *Carl Bentley *Samuel Parrish *Carol-Anne Parrish *Nora Shepherd *Spencer Gilpin *Anthony "Fridge" Johnson *Bethany Walker *Martha Kaply *Alex Vreeke(Teenager and Adult) *Dr. Xander "Smolder" Bravestone *Young Smolder Bravestone *Franklin "Mouse" Finbar *Professor Sheldon "Shelly" Oberon *Ruby Roundhouse *Jefferson "Seaplane" McDonough *Van Pelt(2016) *Nigel Billingsley *Edward "Eddie" Gilpin *Milo Walker *Ming Fleetfoot *Cyclone *Jurgen the Brutal *Boy at Bazaar Guest characters *Red(The Angry Birds Movie)(unlocked at the begining) *Chuck(The Angry Birds Movie)(unlocked at the begining) *Bomb(The Angry Birds Movie)(unlocked at the begining) *Boog(Open Season) *Elliot(Open Season) *Mavis(Hotel Transylvania) *Clumsy Smurf(The Smurfs) *Gargamel(The Smurfs) *Spider Ham(Spiderman: Into The Spiderverse) *Flint Lockwood(Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs) *Sam Sparks(Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs) *Slappy The Dummy(Goosebumps) DLC *Dorothy "Dottie" McGrail *The Master of Jumanji *Rock *J.H. "Trader" Slick *Professor J.S. Ibsen *Captain Ishmael Squint *Stalker *Ashton Philips *Ludwig Von Richtor *The Judge *Flint *Queen Gina *Sand King *Lion *Elephant *Rhino *Pelican *Mandrill *Hippo Non-Playable characters *Baker *Vulture *Black Mamba *Crocodiles *Jaguars *Ostriches *Professor Van Pelt's Army *Mosquitoes *Principal Bentley *Miss Mathers *Coach Web *Alex's father *Bravestone's mother *Bravestone's father *Crocodiles Trivia * Much like previous games, this game will feature full voice acting. Category:Crashjim30's ideas Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Category:Traveller's Tales Category:Video games based on films Category:Columbia Pictures Category:Sony Pictures Category:Sony Pictures Animation Category:LEGO video games Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Playstation 5 Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Nintendo Switch Lite Category:Xbox One Category:Microsoft Windows Category:WB Games Category:Jumanji Category:The Angry Birds Movie Category:Spider Man: Into The Spiderverse Category:Goosebumps Category:Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs Category:The Smurfs Category:Hotel Transylvania Category:Open Season